1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for use in fastening a napkin or other object to an article of clothing on a wearer. Particularly, the present invention pertains to a napkin clip which includes flat surface areas for displaying words or symbols for use in advertising.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business providers oftentimes provide premiums, typically consisting of small, inexpensive souvenirs such as pens, buttons, pads, etc., which usually have a business provider's name, address and/or telephone number imprinted thereon. Such premiums are typically distributed at trade shows, business conventions, as well as in more common environments such as hotels, restaurants, etc. Premiums typically serve a dual purpose, namely to provide practical utility, such as in the case of a pen, and to convey a business name to a user or potential customer, e.g., by depicting a business name on a pen. It is also desirable for premiums to be inexpensive and of relatively small size so that they can be produced in bulk quantities and given away more readily.
An example of a practical premium is a clip for use, for example, as a paper clip for releasably securing papers together or in a garment clip for use in releasably securing a napkin to an article of clothing, the latter use being particularly beneficial for restaurant patrons. Existing clips known by applicant are considered unsuitable for premium use because such clips posses relatively small dimensions including thin frame diameters which make it difficult to display a company name, trademark or symbol in a manner that can be easily seen by the wearer or by others proximate to the wearer. Accordingly, there exists a need for a napkin clip design which provides for releasably securing a napkin to a user while providing an advertising surface for displaying visible indicia such as text or symbols.